


White Chocolate | Sasuke Uchiha

by This_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke, sasuke x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_chan/pseuds/This_chan
Summary: [Sasuke x Reader]A collection of unusually soft Sasuke shorts!





	1. Sick Bath

《 Modern AU 》

☆☆☆

(Name) Soaked in a Forrest green colored bath, an annoyed look on her face. She dipped low enough so only her slightly glaring eyes were showing. Sasuke sat on a little stool next to the tub, taking in (Name)'s piercing (eye color) eyes, unfazed. They had been staring at each other for at least thirty minutes.

"I wanna get out."

"No."

(Name) Had come down with the flu recently and passed out earlier after not even telling Sasuke she was feeling sick in the first place. Sasuke had stuck her in a warm herb bath, using his knowledge of Uchiha remedies.

Sasuke furried his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Normally, he would enjoy his view of a naked (Name) in the tub, but he was too angry at the fact that she kept her sickness a secret. He hated when she was stubborn about her health.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"..."

"(Name)."

"You were busy with Itachi the whole week, I didn't want you to waste time worrying about my stupid flu."

Sasuke sighed and relaxed his features. (Name) attempted to sit up and groaned. Her fall from passing out still left her a little sore. "Can you help me out now?"

No answer.

"Please, Sasuke."

"You're so stubborn sometimes."

The ravenette pulled a towel down from the rack and prepared it for when he picked (Name) out of the bath. He carried her to his room, which was right out the bathroom, and carefully placed her wrapped up body on his bed. "You get heavier every day."

"Shut up!"

Sasuke let out a low chuckle and kissed (Name)'s forehead. He left her sitting on the edge of the bed and descended to his closet to find something to lend to (Name).

He decided on a plain black shirt with the Uchiha symbol proudly printed on the back. "You never left any panties the last time you stayed over so either sleep without them or boxers."

The (hair color) haired girl blushed a dark shade and looked away. "I'll go without... and I'm leaving first thing tomorrow!"

A smirk danced on Sasuke's handsome features. He tossed the shirt at (Name) and waited for her to change into it. (Name) stuck her tongue out. "Aren't you gonna let me change?"

"I'm not stopping you, I've already seen you naked anyway. Besides, you're already about to sleep with me half-naked."

"You're such a pervert."

"You'd still melt at my touch."

(Name) decided to stay quiet and pout, refusing to entertain her cocky boyfriend. (Name) got dressed in front of him anyway and crawled under his sheets.

"You want any water or tea?"

"No it's okay, I kinda just wanna sleep now."

"(Name), you sure?"

"Baaaaby~ it's really okay. I promise."

With a defeated sigh, Sasuke turned off the lights and climbed into bed with (Name). (Name) Cuddled closer to her a dark-eyed companion. "You're such a softie."

"You're such a brat."

 

 

More To Come.

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	2. Ice Skating

《 Modern AU 》

☆☆☆

The horn of Itachi's grey Mercedes went off for the fourth time tonight outside of the Uchiha household. Because Sasuke's GTR was getting service, Itachi was the one to drive both (Name) and Sasuke to the ice skating rink.

"You're not gonna get cold in those?" Sasuke asked, referring to his girlfriend's black tights. "It's okay, I don't get cold easily."

(Name) checked her ponytail one last time and adjusted her faded yellow sweater. She walked into her closet and pulled out a box of yellow Vans, putting them on quicker when she heard the car horn go off again.

(Name) walked over to Sasuke and wrapping her arm around his. The pair walked out to the car. They both sat in the back seats, (Name) rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, greeting Itachi.

The ride to the rink was fairly moderate, not too short or long, just a nice quiet ride.

The couple thanked Itachi and made their way inside, paying for their neon green wristbands. Beyond the paying booth was Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura sitting a table with their skates already tightly tied on. "Hey." Sasuke greeted as he walked past the table to get rental skates. (Name) sat at the table with the others.

"Sorry, did we take long?" (Name) asked awkwardly as she played with the straps of her mini backpack purse. "Nah, we didn't wait too long! Man, are you ready to fall today though?" Snickered Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "The only ones falling will be (Name) and you, Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata can skate. And I can manage just fine!" (Name) Giggled a little, enjoying whenever Naruto and Sakura had friendly arguments.

"I-I can help if you want, Naruto?" Hinata stated shyly. After being together for 8 months, Hinata was still shy around Naruto. "Really?! Aww, that'll be great!"

Sasuke returned with two pairs of skates in both hands; one for him, the other for (Name). (Name) mumbled a low thank you and started removing her regular shoes and putting on the skates. Sasuke did the same.

"Ah, I need a boyfriend like Sasuke, you two are so cute!" Sakura said, twirling a short strand of her pink hair.

"You'll need someone to even like you first!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

☆☆☆

Finally, the five of them had finished putting their shoes in lockers and made it to the actual rink. (Name) was surprised by the automatic balance in the skates, as well as Naruto.

Sakura began her wobbly decent and Hinata helped Naruto on the Ice, trying to calm him down from his fear of slipping. (Name) Watched them with a nervous smile, holding onto the wall and refusing to move from the rink entrance.

"Do you wanna hold my hand?" Asked a deep familiar voice. (Name) quickly looked up at Sasuke, who had one hand casually in his pockets and was looking straight ahead. His other hand was sticking out, waiting for (Name).

"Y-Yes please!"

Sasuke snickered quietly as his girlfriend held tightly in his hand. He slowly led her onto the ice, watching in amusement as her face changed expressions from fear to cautious excitement.

The ravenette pulled out his other hand and held onto her waist, skating backward and gliding her around. "Wow... You're so good at this!"

The pinkette gazed in jealousy as she skated around the border. She watched Sasuke effortlessly skate around people and Naruto getting the hang of it with Hinata applauding. 'Stupid couples..'

Things were going nicely until (Name)'s long laces became loose and got caught in her skate. She let out a small squeal as she jerked forward, bumping Sasuke, and ending up toppling to the ground with him.

"Ouch... you okay, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded, helping his girlfriend to her feet and helping dust off the stray pieces of chipped ice. (Name) shivered. When they fell, her top half was on Sasuke and her bottom half hit the ice, wetting her leggings. "Look who's cold," Sasuke remarked as he skated off the rink with (Name).

"T-that's only cause we fell!"

"Just admit I'm right."

(Name) took a seat on a bench, quickly hugging herself. Then, a black jacket was wrapped around her. She looked at Sasuke, who was now only in a plain long sleeve and gave him a sweet smile. He'd never admit to it, but he desperately loved her smile.

"I'm gonna head back on the ice, we can start again when you warm up."

"Okay! I love you!" (Name) quickly covered her mouth. Somehow it just slipped, forgetting that Sasuke hated showing too much affection in public. "Oh! I'm s-"

"Love you too," Sasuke commented, not bothering to turn around. (Name) Just smiled again. 'He's such a softie..'

 

More To Come.

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	3. Alone

*warning; this has mentions of suicide.

《Modern AU》

☆☆☆

Heavy rain pelted the ground and heavy winds swayed tree branches around like nothing. It seemed Konoha was going through a storm, and it seemed like there wasn't a single car on the road. Sasuke sat in his room, staring out the window. He wasn't enjoying the storm or anything, but he was trying to forget about how strange his girlfriend was acting today. It was very out of character for her; she didn't eat, barely spoke, or even held his hand!

The young Uchiha wasn't mad or anything, after all, everyone has their off days. But this was just really off. He glanced at his phone to see if (Name) had returned any of his five calls. He truly was worried about his bubbly girlfriend, even if his facial expression displayed boredom. This whole situation just felt uncomfortable to him. 

He stood up, deciding to ignore the weather and check on her. Sasuke quickly put on a black hoodie and some shoes. He grabbed all the necessities; his phone and keys. He jogged down the stairs, going around Itachi, who was going up. "Where do you plan on going in this weather?" 

"To someone important."

"Sasuke, you're foolish if you think-"

"I'll be back for dinner."

With those final words, Sasuke threw his hoodie over his hair and an outside. As he ran, he pulled out his phone (waterproof case) and tried calling (Name) again.

riiiing...

riiiing...

riiiing...

He growled in frustration when she didn't pick up again. He texted her too, but she only read them. Something was very wrong, he felt it. 'Say something (Nickname)...' The boy finally arrived at her doorstep, knocking and praying she would answer the door. Instead, her step-mother did with a perplexed look on her face. "Sasuke..? Did (Name) leave something here?" Now it was Sasuke's turn to look confused.

"...What do you mean?"

"Well, after school she texted me saying that she was with you today. If she's not with you, where could she have gone?" (Name)'s step-mother made a very worried expression. Sasuke, on the other hand, ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Thanks, I'll tell you if I see her."

☆☆☆

Sasuke sat on a covered bus stop bench and looked through his phone. Then, it came. A text from (Name). At first, he expected a short apology explaining everything, but it was something more. He felt the whole world stop. It read-

'Sasuke, I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner but I didn't want to bother you or anything. It really got to me, this whole month, Ino has been blackmailing me and I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I love you.'

The ravenette opened Snapchat, remembering it's tracking feature. 'Not too far from here.' He thought as he quickly resumed running through the rain, making his way to the pier. As he reached closer, he spotted (Name)'s figure and ran quicker. "(Name)!" (Name)'s eyes widened as she turned her head, teary-eyed. "Sasuke, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

His voice had cracked, holding his tears. The last time he cried was when Itachi almost died in the hospital. However, (Name) broke down crying first. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke! I'm a coward!" Sasuke embraced the girl, burying her face in his chest. "Don't you ever think of going out like this. Please."

 

 

More To Come.

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	4. Movie Night

《Modern AU》

☆☆☆

The day was coming to an end, it is 9:00 PM. (Name) had been waiting in Sasuke's room since school had ended, since they, well (Name) had planned to spend the rest of the day together. Unfortunately, Sasuke had after-school activities, suggesting (Name) to just wait for him. She didn't expect it to take so long! So far, she'd napped twice, finished her homework, re-styled her hair, and played every game she had on her phone. There was only about four though.

'How can the school hold him till nine on a Friday night?' she pondered. (Name) let out a loud, impatient whine, forgetting she wasn't in her room. The door clicked open, and behold, Sasuke walked in carrying a cheese pizza box and raised a brow as he closed the door. "Why the hell are you making so much noise?"

"Sasuke-Kun!! I missed you so much."

"Don't call me that."

As Sasuke set the pizza on his dresser, (Name) hopped off his bed and embraced him in a hug, kissing his cheek dramatically. "Oh, I could barely stand being away from you!" Sasuke gently pushed the (hair color) haired girls face away. "Grow up." He muttered as he walked to his closet and stripped off his jacket and shirt. He was mid-way through putting on a new one when (Name) playfully snatched it away. 

"For making me wait, you'll have to be without this. Hmm... seems fair to me." Sasuke smirked and tugged on (Name)'s shirt. "Why not make us even?" (Name) flushed into a deep red, tossing the shirt back. "H-How come I never win when it comes to teasing?" The ravenette stifled a laugh and pulled his shirt on. "Cause you suck."

She ignored his comment and walked over to where his gaming system was set up, picking up the black controller. "Can we still watch a movie like you promised?" Sasuke laid on his bed, pulling out his phone. "And when did I promise that?"

"Why did you think I wanted to spend the whole day with you? If you'd came back earlier, we could've gone swimming or something! I planned the whole day so we could still at least do this!" She beamed with confidence.

"It's getting late already and I'll be too tired to walk you home after... You okay with sleeping over, love?" He didn't mean to say the pet name he had for her, it just slipped sometimes. (Name) blushed and nodded. She handed him the controller and turned on the system, and put the pizza box on the bed. After, she turned off the lights and snuggled next to Sasuke. "Someone's excited."

"You have no idea! I'm always excited whenever we hang out!" Sasuke blushed a light pink, snickering. "You're such a loser." He launched the Netflix application, scrolling through the different genres. "Y'know, we always watch comedy, why not horror for once?" (Name) suggested. "Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure!"

☆☆☆

Thirty minutes in, the pizza was down to three slices out of the eight. Surprisingly, (Name) never did get scared, but eventually fell asleep. Noticing, Sasuke turned off the movie. He pushed stray hairs out of her face and kissed her forehead. "You really did wait long, huh?" Sasuke moved the pizza box to the floor and began moving his girlfriend to a pillow. He snuggled up to her, starring lovingly. "I love you, (nickname)."

"...I love you too."

 

More To Come.

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	5. Lunch

《Modern AU》

☆☆☆

It was the middle of the school day, with the first two classes ending and a bell signaling lunch time. (Name)'s quickly prepared to leave her science class, tossing the safety goggles in its bin and hanging up the white lab coats. She slung her bag over one shoulder, and walked out the door but then stopped. "Hurry up, Hinata!" (Name) called excitedly.

"Ah! I-I'm coming!" Replied Hinata as she adjusted the straps of the white backpack. As soon as Hinata caught up, they began walking through the crowded hallways. "You brought the lunch you made for Naruto, right?" Hinata gave a shy smile and nodded. "Yeah, I really hope he enjoys my cooking. Do you have Sasuke's?" (Name) grinned and patted her bag. "Of course! Though, it did take a lot to convince him to leave his."

The two girls had come up with the plan to make their partners a lunch box for no particular reason. The idea just came to mind while they were chatting on the phone. They made their way to where Naruto's and Sasuke's math class was and patiently stood adjacent to the doorway, making small talk about the food they prepared.

Sasuke walked out first, an annoyed look on his face as Ino was seen hugging his arm. A nervous Naruto followed, afraid if (Name) saw. He wondered if she would be angry at the girls' action. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke." Hinata greeted, ignoring Ino. (Name) just blinked and shook her head. "Hi, Naruto! Hey Sasuke, how was the class?"

"The same as always." 

The Uchiha boy yanked his arm away from Ino and gently placed it around (Name)'s waist, muttering a low 'F--k you.' Naruto just laughed as he put his arm around Hinata and began walking with the rest. "Did you two wait long for us?" 

"No, not at all."

☆☆☆

As they approached their usual outdoor eating spot, Sakura waved to them with a smile. "You all sure took your time! I had time to go to the vending machine across from here and back." (Name) took a seat next to her, and Sasuke sat by (Name). On the other side of the table were Hinata and Naruto. "Sakura, you better tell your friend to stay away from me or I'll press charges. I'm sick of her." Sasuke said as he ran a stressed hand through his hair. "Sure, I will."

"I bet you're wondering why I didn't let you bring lunch today. I made you some instead!" (Name) beamed and pulled out a (favorite color) lunch box and handed it to him Hinata did the same on her side of the table, and Sakura watched both the couples in envy.

"I figured you'd do that. It was obvious. Thanks."

"You should be more grateful!" Budded in Naruto, mouth full of whatever meat Hinata had put in there. "Mind your own business, dobe." Sasuke opened up the box and made a small smile at the contents. Fresh seasoned tomatoes, rice, and a small portion of Skip-Jack tuna. "Did you just put all my favorites in one container neatly?"

"W-well, I wanted you to enjoy it a lot."

He took a bite of the rice and tomatoes freezing up. 'Oh no! Is it bad?! I spent a whole week practicing!' "It's good." (Name)'s eyes shined with happiness. "Surprisingly." Her eyes dimmed down a bit but still showed happiness. The friends watched in awe as (Name) tackled Sasuke, kissing all over his face. "Wow, I'm so happy you like it!"

Sasuke tried his best to cover his lightly blushing cheeks. "Cut it out!"

 

More To Come.

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	6. Prizes

《Modern AU》

☆☆☆

Sasuke and (Name) were sitting in the living room of the Uchiha household, laying on each other and quietly going through their phones. Itachi stood on the couch, shaking his head. "You two plan on wasting a perfect day like this? It's a very nice type of cloudiness outside, you two should enjoy it." The couple looked up began to sit up, doing little stretches. "I guess that's not such a bad idea. I thought it was going to rain or something. Do you wanna go shopping?" (Name) suggested, sliding her phone in her shorts pocket. 

"Next time. Let's just walk through downtown I guess."

"Okay!"

Itachi smiled, watching the (short/tall) girl run to the front door to get her shoes. The younger Uchiha grumbled and went upstairs to retrieve a jacket for himself and (Name). "Baby, get my bag for me, please! It's on your bed!" (Name) shouted, finishing the tie of her right shoe. About seven minutes later, Sasuke coolly walked downstairs and tossed (Name) her jacket and back. "I'm heading out." He called out as he unlocked the expensive door and (Name) followed. 

☆☆☆

The couple quietly walked along the streets of Konoha, hand in hand. They used to never hold hands in public, a request from Sasuke himself, but after multiple begging sessions from (Name), she seemed to finally win him over. "Ahh... what should we do? The weather really is nice." Sasuke didn't answer. "Wow! Sasuke, look!" (Name) unconsciously let go of his hand and ran up to a claw machine with fluffy stuffed elephants behind the glass.

"Go for it," Sasuke says, standing by the side of the machine. (Name) pulled some quarters out of her bag and excitedly put them in, automatically focusing. The silver crane moved to the right, lowered, and closed on the tip of a gray elephants ear, bringing it halfway to the winning box before falling back into the pile of plush. "I'm gonna give it one more turn!"

one turn.

two turns.

three turns.

four turns.

"Argh! Sasuke! You're basically perfect, so you've gotta try it!" Sasuke sighed, forgetting how riled up (Name) would get about claw machines. "It's just an elephant." (Name)'s face twisted in disbelief as she scooped up both his hands and pulled them to her chest. "Pretty please! Look, I'll make you a deal. If you can't get it first try, we'll go shopping right after this." (Name) laughed at the end of her sentence, knowing that mentioning shopping at a time like this would annoy him. All part of her plan.

"Like hell. When I get this stupid elephant, don't ask me for anything for two weeks."

☆☆☆

The pair walked back into the Uchiha household, (Name) with two elephants, and the both of them snacking on a carton of sweet and sour rice balls. A good mix between the two of them. Itachi, who was seated on the couch, greeted them. "I take it you two had fun?" Sasuke ignored him and walked upstairs to his room. As usual.

"We did! I think we made a pretty good memory there!" Sasuke closed his door when he hears (Name)'s giggling. He pulled out his iPhone, staring at the black cat charm attached to it. (Name) had managed to get it a different claw machine and proudly gave it to him. 'Yeah, memories.' A light blush dusted his cheeks but he quickly covered his face when the love of his life walked in.

"Hey, you up for a movie or something, (nickname)?"

 

More To Come.

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	7. Party Planning

《Modern AU》

☆☆☆

After countless times of saying 'no', (Name) had somehow managed to drag Sasuke along to go shopping with her. It wasn't that he hated shopping, he just hated her timing to do it and her notorious 'frowny face'. Today, however, they did have a reason for shopping. They were looking to get an outfit for a party Itachi was having. It was something about great advances in the Uchiha's business and Itachi wanted Sasuke to attend and bring (Name). 

"Is there a certain color you want to wear?" (Name) asked as she went through the countless racks of ties. "Just black." (Name) sighed, wondering why she even asked. "The buttoned shirt is going to end up as the only white thing you'll wear." Sasuke yawned snatched up a black tie (Name) was trying to reach. "For once I want to see what you're going to pick out." 

She ended up picking an entire suit package, despite him already having some. Different shades of black still. (Name) didn't ever complain though, no use in arguing with rich people. Sasuke left the store and (Name) followed closely behind him. "What's that store you always window shop at?" 

The (hair color) haired girl gently pulled his arm. "It's just a business party, dresses at that store are too expensive anyway." He rolled his eyes, still heading in the direction that she usually dragged him to. "Listen, If my brother is forcing me to come to this 'waste of time' event, we're going to be the best-looking people there."

"We don't need to be extra-"

"We do."

'There's really no convincing him anymore, huh?' (Name) never stuck her nose in Sasuke's family business unless it was serious, but she did notice that he has an intense rivalry with Itachi. Especially in terms of presentation. "It's to the left here. Do I have to wear black, too?" Sasuke shook his head as they entered, taking a seat on the closest mini chairs they had. "Pick whatever you want and show me, I'll be here."

(Name) hurried deeper into the store, excitement filling her body. Yes, she always wanted to buy a dress here, but she was even more excited at the fact Sasuke willingly took her here. Deciding it was best to just match black with Sasuke. In the end, she picked a black v-neck prom dress. 

The Uchiha's girlfriend changed in one of the rooms and shyly walked over to where Sasuke was sitting. The v-neck part ended showing a lot more of the breast area. "D-Do you think this is showy enough?" Sasuke glanced up, freezing. She was beautiful. The way she blushed. Her stutter. The way her curves here outlined. The temporary bun she tied her hair in. 

He already knew she was beautiful, but the dress just added way more to it. "You're perfect. I'm getting that dress." (Name) blushed as Sasuke kissed her hand in an overdramatic fashion. (Name) giggled and began walking back to the dressing room. "You're so embarrassing.."

 

More To Come.

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	8. Beach Cave

《Modern AU》

☆☆☆

The Makoto Uchiha planned an entire beach trip for her family. A break away from work. "Sasuke! Why don't you invite your girlfriend? After all, she is part of the family." Sasuke swatted his mother's hand away, putting his beach bag in the trunk. "Invite her if you want, I could care less." He'd just never admit to caring out loud. 

Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, and Makoto piled into a rented van, on their way to the beach house. Makoto always loved (Name), seeing how she brought out a different side of Sasuke. "So, Shisui is going to meet us there. I had him pick up a little care package first. How are you boy's studies going?" Makoto asked, trying to make some sort of conversation.

Itachi began talking about how great he was doing with the family's business. Sasuke dozed off quickly, not taking any part of 'family bonding'. The ride was fairly alright though, didn't feel too long but wasn't as short as he prayed it would be.

Once they arrived, Sasuke went straight to the room number which was on the key Fugaku gave him. He always found their family trips unbearable. Feeling hot, he changed his shirt and began cursing himself for not inviting (Name) earlier. Before he could even sulk under his blankets, a familiar scream rang in his ears. Sasuke curiously looked out his window to see Shisui dangling (Name) over the boardwalk entrance.

"No, Stop! My necklace might fall off! Cut it out!"

Shisui snickered as he shook her some more and enjoyed the worried panic on her face. "Put her down, Shisui," Sasuke ordered. (Name)'s face turned into happiness. "Thank God, Sasuke! He just barged into my room and forced me into a car. I'm surprised you know him." Sasuke helped her up, sending glares at Shisui. 

"Well, I'm Shisui, Sasuke's cousin! I already know you though. Makoto talks about you a lot. isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grabbed (Name)'s wrist and dragged her away from his idiotic cousin. "I'll work on sending you back." The girl raised a brow, trying to keep up with his quick steps. "But your mom said you wanted me here? When I was in the car, she called and said you were gonna be miserable."

"That doesn't mean you should be forced to be with me."

"Sasuke." (Name) yanked her hand back and stopped, causing Sasuke to stop as well, and look at her. "It's okay. I don't mind being here. You've done a lot for me so...well it's not much, but let me do this for you." A determined smile blessed her features and she reached over to intertwine her fingers with his. "You're an idiot."

☆☆☆

After chilling in Sasuke's rental room for a while, Makoto walked in with a big smile. "Did you enjoy your gift, Sasuke?" She asked, referring to (Name) who was comfortably sitting in his lap. Embarrassed, she quickly scrambled off, earning a disproving sigh from Sasuke. "No need to be embarrassed, (Name)! Anyway, I have something for you." She handed (Name) a dark (favorite color) bikini. "Please enjoy yourself today!"

"It's so pretty! Thank you, Makoto."

"It'll look so pretty on you! You two should go swimming together." Sasuke rolled his eyes and covered his face. "Do you want to go now? You two can go with Itachi and Izumi." With those final words, Makoto left leaving them. "Sounds like fun.. are you okay with going now?" Sasuke grunted at the question, glancing at her excited face. "Sure."

(Name) came out the bathroom, dressed in her bikini and smiled at a now shirtless Sasuke. "Your trunks look better on you every time." Sasuke turned his head to his girlfriends' voice and smirked. "That shows a lot... since Itachi will be there, here." He tossed her one of his sleeveless black shirts with an Uchiha symbol knitted on the back.

(Name) frowned and hugged the jealous Uchiha. "But it looks so good on me!" 

☆☆☆

(Name) waved to Izumi and Itachi, actually wearing the shirt Sasuke gave her. "C'mon Sasuke! I'm sure the water's nice and warm!" (Name) excitedly skipped into the water, and dunking her head in to fully wet herself. Sasuke followed, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before swimming off deeper. Izumi and Itachi soon joined in the water, Itachi floating on his back and Izumi chatting with (Name).

The (hair color)tte wasn't much of a swimmer but loved to push her boundaries. "Izumi, I'm gonna see if I can swim over to Sasuke! Wish me good luck, okay?" She began he swimming to him, filled with determination. "Sasuke! I think I'm doing better." Sasuke chuckled before scooping (Name) in his arms, as he saw her face strain with concentration. "Looks like those lessons are finally paying off for you."

They starred at each other in a comfortable silence, taking in each other's features. 'I love you.' seemed to be their simultaneous thought. A big wave forming behind them soon caught Izumi's attention, who was watching from afar. "You too, be careful, there's a huge wave coming!" As soon as they snapped out of their trance, they got caught up in the wave, separating and sending Sasuke underwater.

Sasuke came back up, coughing. He took notice of the worried look on (Name)'s face. "You okay, (Name)?" 

"It's gone! My anniversary necklace is gone!" She exclaimed, close to tears. "It's fine, I'll just-"

"No! It's really important to me.." She dived underwater for a couple seconds and came back up. She wasn't a good enough swimmer for diving in deep waters. She let out a loud swear and balled her fists up. "You should sit for awhile and I'll look for it." Before even replying, another sudden wave hit, massively shoving (Name) underwater, beyond her protest of trying to stay afloat.

"(Name)!"

☆☆☆

Sasuke watched silently as (Name) startled awake in his lap, sitting up. "What? Where are we...?" Sasuke dropped the anniversary necklace in her hand, sighing. "We're in a cave. I'm not sure how we ended up here, but we could still be on the beach." He turned around to a corner a spit a small pile of fire, lighting up the room. (Name)'s eyes sparkled as she watched quietly. It wasn't often for Uchiha's to use their gift of fire, but it was an amazing sight.

"I guess we're stuck here for the night."

"Yeah...Hey, thanks for getting my necklace, I love you."

"That must be your favorite phrase, huh? I love you too."

 

More To Come.

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	9. Snow Day

《Modern AU》

☆☆☆

The entire town of Konoha was nicely dusted in snow, as the sky lit up for a new day. (Name) got dressed to visit Sasuke, as usual, only more excited because she would get to talk to him about the snow. Even if it did feel like he wasn't listening. She wrapped her biological mother's used-to-be scarf around her neck and made her way to the front door. "Where are you running off to?" Kakashi questioned as he pulled his mask down to drink his coffee.

"To see Sasuke. I really wanna talk to him about the snow."

"You can't text him or call? You're always going out of your way to see him. Why doesn't he ever visit you?" (Name) rolled her eyes. Kakashi did like Sasuke, he just didn't want his only daughter's heart to be broken by someone as cold as Sasuke. But (Name) knew that there was more to Sasuke than coldness. She's experienced his warmth. "It's better to just see him in person. But I'll ask him to come." (Name) replied, taking off her boots.

"Hey Sasu, do you think you can come over instead?"

"Okay. Why the sudden change of plans?"

"My dad doesn't want me leaving today. But see you soon, okay? Love you-"

The phone was hung up before she could finish. 'The nerve of him!' (Name) took off her mini backpack, hearing her phone vibrate. A text message.

'Lovely Love♡- I love you too.'

A warm smile melted on (Name)'s face as she began walking back to her room. So she waited. In reality, it was only a mere twenty minutes, but it felt like hours. She fell asleep, cuddling her phone. Dreams of the snow filled her dreams, leaving a pleasant smile on her face. "Did you really fall asleep?" Sasuke questioned the sleeping girl, shaking her awake. 

"Sasuke! Did you see the snow?"

"Of course I did. I drove here." Sasuke handed her a box. "My mother wanted you to have this." Once she opened it up, her eyes sparkled at the sight of brand new (favorite color) faded mittens. "Wow! Tell her I said thank you! She's so nice to me." Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked around her room. "I haven't been in your room for a while." He leaned in, kissing her on the bed. 

"Don't forget that I'm still home." Kakashi chimed in, leaning against the door frame.

(Name) turned red and gave an apologetic smile. Sasuke, while still keeping eye contact with Kakashi, gently grabbed (Name)'s face and lazily dragged his tongue across her lips. "I didn't forget." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I don't see what she sees in you." He spoke those final words before retreating to his own quarters.

"So..do you wanna build a snowman?"

☆☆☆

The couple sat in the backyard, 'No Rain No Rainbow' playing on (Name)'s phone as the sculpted a snowman. "You're really good with your hands." (Name) mumbled as she added stones for buttons. He scoffed, smirking. "You of all people should know." Embarrassed, (Name) playfully nudged his shoulder. "Don't say that kind of stuff out loud!"

 

More To Come.

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	10. Super Date

《Modern AU》

☆☆☆

Today was the first day of spring break. To kick it off, Konoha was a having a large festival to celebrate the coming of spring. In the Uchiha household, (Name) stood in a T-pose as Makoto adjusted a yukata on her. "Ah! Sasuke's going to love you in this." As soon as the yukata was on, Makoto sat her down and began to tie her hair in a side ponytail. Starring in the mirror, (Name) smiled as her heart filled with excitement. 'I really hope he likes it.'

Sasuke, dressed in a black and grey striped yukata, boredly sat against the door frame, waiting. "Sorry to keep you waiting! I wanted to make sure my bow was tied on correctly.." (Name) locked eyes with him, her cheeks flaring up. Sasuke also blushed, stunned. "You look amazing... Are you ready?" Nodding, (Name) kissed Sasuke's cheek and held his hand. "Mom, we'll be back tomorrow," Sasuke called as they left the house.

"Tomorrow?"

"I have a surprise for you later, love."

"I-If you say so."

They quietly walked together, down the confetti-covered streets. As they approached, they took notice of all the booths and stands set up. The sunset was illuminating with the lit lanterns and music played in the background. Their first stop was a takoyaki one, with hot steam leaving from the back. "Do you want some of those?" (Name) asked curiously as they temporarily stopped in front of the shop. "Sure. Hey, can we have six spicy ones?" The chef grinned and began preparing their dish.

It was a short while until he finished, but when he did, he drizzled it all in a sauce. "Here you go, nice and hot!" Grinning, (Name) accepted the dish and paid. The couple walked off into the semi-crowded streets and gazed at all the types of booths. As they walked, (Name) fed Sasuke pieces between her own bites.

"Hey, Sasuke, (Name)! I didn't expect to see you here!" Naruto called as he patted the both of them on their shoulders. The energetic blonde wasn't in a yukata, he was in more of a 'home clothes' style. (Name) took a look around. "Hinata isn't with you?"

"Nah, she got sick so I'm just gonna see if there's anything I could get for her. But have fun and tell me about it another day!" 

The blonde cheerfully jogged away, leaving them. "Come on down! We're giving out bears for whoever can knock down these bottles gets one!" A man exclaimed as he caught the attention of Sasuke and (Name). "Woah... What do you think, Sasuke? Think I can win one?" (Name) questioned as her eyes marveled at the bears. "No, but I probably could." Before the girl could reply to his comment, he began walking over to the booth.

"H-Hey, Wait for me!"

Turns out a man by the name of Hidan was running the booth. As (Name) finally caught up, back to Sasuke's side, slick smiles were plastered on both male's faces. "You shouldn't underestimate an Uchiha." Sasuke proudly murmured as Hidan handed him a ball. The Uchiha stood tall, preparing his throw. 

☆☆☆

(Name) and Sasuke began walking out the festival, with a big bear and hand. Sasuke did end up winning the bear, and they were full to bursting with all the different snacks they had. "I'm all tuckered out! I bet you're tired too so you don't have to walk me home."

"You're not going home yet. I still have a surprise for you."

"Oh, right! So, What is it?"

Sasuke towered over the girl and tied a black blindfold around her eyes. "A car should come for us soon, just wait a while." Sasuke gently led the now blind girl to a nearby bench and carefully sat her down with him. "Sasuke... tell me, is the night full of stars yet?"

"It sure is. But once we get to where I planned, it'll look even better."

A sleek black car suddenly pulled up, and the window rolled down, revealing a tired looking Kisame. "I'm only here cause Itachi couldn't make it. But please, we must be on our way, no?" Sasuke tried his best to hide his angered expression. 'What good is an older brother if he's never there for you?' He thought as he helped (Name) up and guided her to the car.

"If you pull any stupid sh-t, I'm ending your life."

Kisame just laughed, he really was just like Itachi. "Sasuke...?" (Name) had rarely heard him use such a serious tone of voice. "Don't worry, We'll be there soon." She'd get an answer from him later.

☆☆☆

After a twenty minute drive, some walking, and a short elevator ride, Sasuke finally removed the blindfold. (Name) was on a balcony that had the perfect view of multiple stars. It was breathtaking. "Baby, It's so pretty! Where are we?"

"It's a hotel. But look behind you."

Following his advice, she turned away from the window and saw the luxurious room. Except, the multiple pillows on the bed were arranged in a little pillow fort. Laughing, (Name) turned to Sasuke and pulled him into a joyful kiss. "This was all your idea?" He nodded, his bangs swaying lightly. "We could either just stay the night or three days, your choice." 

"I can't imagine how much you've spent on me already... Just a night is fine, but how am I supposed to repay you?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around (Name) in her yukata and sighed. "Don't take me shopping for a month and consider it all repaid."

"I'm serious!" (Name) replied with a giggle. "Just don't worry about it. After all, we still gotta mess around in that pillow fort before you get too tired. "Right!" The couple broke away from their embrace and made their way crawling into the fort. They messily kissed each other and made silly jokes, enjoying every bit of it.

 

More To Come.

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	11. ending note

Hello everyone! Glad you made it to the end and I hope you enjoyed these! If you really did, I might even make a 'dark chocolat' book for Sasuke. ;) 

 

Please enjoy any other books I've made and thank you for all your support! 

twitter- milkbreadbri


End file.
